fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Muto
Matt Muto is a fictional character in Mattstonge's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Advanced anime fanfiction series and is the main protagonist of it. He is the son of Yugi Muto and Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardner). He is 'voiced' by Takuya Eguchi in Japanese and by Jason Griffith in English. Design He has short dark brown hair that is slightly spiked, deep blue eyes, and his facial structure is similar to Dark Yugi's, he is also has a decent built. He is tall (only slightly shorter than Cole) and is seen commonly wearing his Tokyo High School uniform consisting of a dark blue open coat, black shirt, and blue jeans (with a belt), white socks, and blue bootlike shoes. He also has a pair of wristbands on his wrists. During climatic duels or special events he often wears his jacket like a cape. He often carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Personality/Mannerisms Matt's speech pattern is often just like his great grandfather (Dark Yugi) in every detail. While he is generally polite to most people (just like his father), he rarely ever uses honorifics (he regularly calls Cole 'Cole-kun'), and uses the word 'ore' as his personal pronoun as well as 'omae' for 'you' to friends, allies, and being neutral but also 'kisama' for his rivals or enemies. Despite that, he is wise and knows the rules to lots of games and he also cares deeply for his friends, going anyway to protect them from harm. Story - Early Life Matt was born in 2006 and lived a fairly quiet life for the first while before taking up Duel Monsters at the age of 8 where he built his very first deck with his father's help. On his 11th birthday, his father gave him the legendary deck (Yugi's deck) as a birthday present. Matt later told him that it was the greatest present he every received. Afterwards he lived with his French-Japanese Grandfather, Yamato (Austin) Muto in Domino City due to Yugi and Tea having to leave on business, Matt's life became normal and quiet once again after that. Story - Current Matt attends Domino High School and was well known as the second best duelist of the school, only second to rich, rude, and self centered Connor Kaiba. The new president Kaiba Corp and the nephew of Seto Kaiba himself. His closest friends were now Cole Katsuya (Wheeler in English), Deidre Iwao (Astle in English), Thomas Leonard, and Madison Hughes. One day, Matt took his friends over to his house to show them the newest card that was rereleased. The card was shown to be the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", only four were rereleased and it is unknown who has the other ones. Suddenly Connor burst in and demanded to see the card and of course was shocked and excited to see it and wanted to trade / buy it but was refused. Because Yamato said it was a gift from an old friend, he couldn't give it up. This of course angers Connor greatly and leaves in a huff. The next day Matt and his friends returned to help Cole train to become a better duelist, but no one was home. The phone rang and Matt answered. It was Connor! He claimed that Yamato came to pay him a visit (when really it was by force) but now isn't feeling well and Matt needs to come get him. Upon arrival at Kaiba Corp, there was his grandfather who was in bad shape. Obviously the doing from a duel just recently. Enraged, Matt demanded to know why Connor did this. Connor explained it was so he could do this! And tears the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in front of the gang. Thomas and Madison brought Yamato to the nearby hospital while Matt proceeded to duel Connor (who was revealed to possess the other released "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" all along) while Cole and Deidre both stayed and cheered Matt on. After a long, hard fought match Matt eventually defeated him with the "Dragon Master Knight" by stealing control of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" with the Spell Card "Brain Control" and fusing it with "Black Luster Soldier". Because of his victory, Matt became the Domino Duel Monsters champion. Washington D.C. TBA Tokyo Battle City TBA Reshef of Destruction TBA Memory Arc TBA The Thousand Year Door Prologue It was Madison's 18th birthday and she and all their friends were celebrating it at her house, during it Matt got very shy and gave her a present. It was a locket and inside there was a picture of the two when Matt won the Washington D.C. tournament, to his surprise and slight embarassment she kissed him on the cheek and then left to go to her room and fix up her hair for a moment. His friends then praised and slightly teased him for having a crush on Madison, when they heard a scream from upstairs. They headed up and found her being kidnapped by strange creatures, Matt tried to save her but failed. He and Cole then decided to go after her and they jumped into the portal left by the creatures. Matt was unconcious at first but when he awoke, Cole was not with him and he was in a new dimension where the entire land looked all...cartoonish and...papery. Confused, Matt took a look around and talked to the people there (who were mushroom people, moving brown mushrooms, and bombs) and found out he was in Rogueport, he returned to the port when he heard a scream unfamiliar to him. It was a Goomba girl with a blond ponytail and archiologist helmet being harrassed by a strange man and the same creatures who kidnapped Madison, Matt confronted the man (who is revealed to be named Lord Crump) and challenged him to a duel. Lord Crump then promised he would tell him where Madison is if Matt wins, but he and the Goomba girl would be coming along to the creatures (called X-Nauts) hideout if Matt was to lose against him. The duel didn't last for very long and Matt would win with "The God of Obelisk" (Obelisk the Tormentor), but Lord Crump would break his promise and then tried to kill Matt and the Goomba girl with his army of X-Naut soldiers, luckily he and the Goomba girl escaped and Matt and the girl introduced themselves to each other. The girl is Goombella and she is looking for the Legendary Treasure. To his surprise, Matt was shown to own a map. Goombella grew excited and wanted to know where he got it, Matt explained he wasn't from around Rogueport and was from Japan, he grew sad when he though he would never see Madison again. Goombella cheered him up by saying her professor might be able to help so Matt agreed to help her. After some troublesome treks through town (Matt's wallet getting stolen by a Bandit and his deck getting snatched by some troublesome Goombas), they arrived at Professor Frankly's house who after a humorous scene of him trying to remember Goombella's name and not reconizing Matt got down to business and Matt showed him the map, the three made their way to the sewers. Along the way they encountered troublesome Goombas, Matt defeated them with various cards from his Deck and soon they encountered a Black Treasure Chest, after agreeing to help whatever was inside it (although Matt and Frankly had some doubts about the thing inside it) they found the key and unlocked it...only for the spirit to turn on the three and "curse" Matt...yet the "curse" was actually helpful (he could turn into a paper airplane and fly) as he managed to reach a doorway that was too high to climb with it. It was the Thousand Year Door, after discovering what happens when you stood on the pedestal. Matt received a crystal shaped star and something got marked on his map. Back in Frankly's home they discovered that that map was marked due to a new location was discovered with a Crystal Star being found there. Soon Frankly wanted to know where Matt got the map but again Matt explains he isn't from around here, but he discovered that somehow Madison was involved in this and thus he needed to find her AND Cole soon. Returning to the sewers Matt and Goombella soon encounter a giant squid called a Blooper and it was mad because Matt and Goombella insulted it, but Matt would easily defeat it with "Skull Archfiend of Lightning". The two cross the water and before entering the pipe Matt began to have a thought to where Madison might be. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Living characters